La Charmante Inconnue au Piano
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Ses doigts survolaient les touches, alors qu'elle se laissait aller à l'inspiration, alors qu'elle pensait à "sa" vie, à "son" amour... OS.


Comment ça je suis saoulante ? Non mais j'vous permets pas !

Le huitième thème de cette nuit du FoF, « Opéra », n'était vraiment pas facile. Et il se faisait tard, j'ai peur de ne pas trop avoir respecté le thème, mais il est bel et bien cité, j'espère que ça passe ! Et puis on reste dans le domaine de la musique !

Je voulais partir sur quelque chose de _wtf_ mais bien malgré moi (et à cause de l'OST Yuri On Ice que j'écoutais en écrivant) ça a tourné à du poétique…Ce qui donne un étrange mélange xD, mais je n'en dis pas plus, et vous laisse lire !

 _Disclaimer : Non je ne suis pas Kubo-sensei, si quiconque du staff de Yuri! on Ice. Pas la peine de me le rappeler._

* * *

 _La Charmante Inconnue au Piano_

* * *

Un nouveau mail venait d'arriver dans sa boîte de réception. On pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait attendu celui-là ! Le contenu ne la surprit guère, c'était bien ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, s'agrandissant au fil des secondes, avant qu'elle ne finisse pas exploser de joie, sautant partout dans sa chambre. Enfin, tout le dur labeur d'une année entière allait servir, elle pouvait passer à la partie qu'elle préférait !

Mais qui est-elle ? Une jeune femme charmante à première vue, mais on ne connaît ni son nom, ni son visage. Ce qu'on sait d'elle ? Qu'elle compose et qu'elle fait partie du conservatoir. Quelques mois plus tôt elle avait croisé le chemin d'un jeune homme qui lui avait demandé un morceau. C'était un patineur.

Il lui avait demandé un morceau à l'image de sa vie, elle n'avait mas trouvé grand chose à mettre dans sa composition hélas, mais le jeune homme avait encore trop peu vécu pour que la musique de sa vie soit réellement mélodieuse. Mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'une importante corde avait été ajoutée à son violon, qui résonnait à présent en harmonie. Il lui restait à être accordé évidemment, mais cela viendrait avec le temps et l'expérience.

Toujours souriante, bien que calmée, la jeune femme s'installa alors à son piano, actionna l'enregistreur et laissa aller ses doigts et son inspiration sur les touches, tout en pensant à la vie de Yuuri Katsuki.

Comment savait-elle ce qui arrivait dans la vie de Yuuri Katsuki ? ... Êtes-vous sûrs de vouloir savoir ? Eh bien, sachez que cette jeune femme charmante avait un côté un peu moins charmant, va-t-on dire...

C'EST UNE STALKEUSE !

Loin de l'amoureuse transie qui veut connaitre tous les détails de la vie quotidienne de sa "victime", elle se contentait bien de quelques détails, comme le fait qu'il ait travaillé la chorégraphie d'un certain quintuple champion du monde.

C'était d'ailleurs cela qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille et accroitre sa surveillance.

Et elle avait eu raison.

Depuis cette vidéo devenue virale, plus rien n'allait dans la vie du pauvre Yuuri Katsuki ! Son idole avait déboulé dans sa vie avec une ribambelle d'autres rebondissements, comme son tout nouveau titre de coach, un petit punk blond, ou encore quelque chose d'encore plus précieux...

L'amour.

Ah, l'amour, probablement la pièce maitresse dans l'œuvre qu'était Yuuri Katsuki, avec la glace, la famille, les doutes, le regret, la passion, et un tourbillon d'autres sentiments indéfinissables. Mais elle avait bien comprit tout ça.

Elle avait comprit que Viktor Nikiforov était l'amour de Yuuri Katsuki. Et inversement.

Ses doigts glissaient souplement sur les touches monochromes, légèrement usées. La mélodie prenait forme, peu à peu, au rythme des sentiments de ces deux douces personnes.

Huit mois, ils avaient passés huit mois ensemble. Le temps pour leurs cœurs de mûrirent de donner leurs fruits, fruits rouges de passion et d'amour. Huit mois nécessaires pour marquer la personnalité et la vie de Yuuri Katsuki, et ainsi le morceau qui en naissait.

Ses doigts ralentirent, caressant les touches qui clôtureraient le morceau. Son travail était fait. Elle souffla. Tout ce temps de pistage pour un travail de quelques heures, et voilà qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'envoyer. Il devait être tard au Japon, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

Cliquant sur le bouton "envoyer", elle imaginait avec amusement la réaction du destinataire, et d'une autre personne par ricochet. Elle avait encore du mal que son morceau allait unir encore un peu plus ces deux êtres. Elle était si fière...

Elle n'avait demandé qu'une chose en échange de sa composition : savoir comment ils allaient le nommer. Et elle ne fut mas déçue le moins du monde.

 _Yuri on Ice._

C'était parfait. Tout autant que le programme qui fut conçu dessus. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en patinage, mais elle comprenait les commentateurs lorsqu'ils disaient que Yuuri Katsuki leur avait probablement livré sa meilleure performance. Ç'avait été époustouflant.

Une médaille d'argent...Frustrant mais grisant à la fois. Elle espéra dans un sourire qu'il fera mieux la prochaine fois.

Hélas, le morceau qu'elle avait composé ne pouvait réellement résumer tout l'amour entre Viktor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki. Car un morceau le faisait déjà bien mieux qu'elle. Le morceau même qui les avait liés avant que toute cette folle aventure ne commence.

 _Stay Close to Me._

Un morceau d'opéra du plus bel effet, surtout lorsqu'ils s'unissaient pour danser ensemble à son rythme.

La jeune femme sourit finalement, fermant la fenêtre Crunchyroll.

Peut-être devrait-elle se mettre à l'Opéra... Non ?

Oh, et si un certain quintuple champion, un petit punk blond, ou Yuuri Katsuki venaient à nouveau lui demander une composition, cela ne serait pas de refus !

* * *

J'avoue, je me suis un peu projetée dans ce personnage si énigmatique ! Et me demandez pas pourquoi, mais pour moi elle a la tête de Sara ! Probablement parce que tout ce qu'on a vu d'elle sont une peau brune et des cheveux noirs (si je me souviens bien…).

M'enfin, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant de parler de cette femme que personne ne connait (et dont on ne cite même pas le nom !), et vous ? Ça vous a plu ? Non ? Dites-le-moi !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
